


Catch

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-07
Updated: 2005-09-07
Packaged: 2019-01-19 22:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12419574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Above the fact that his hair perpetually looked like cyclone damage, what annoyed her most of all was that he never seemed quite able to say her name. Dialogue; drabble.





	Catch

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

_Catch_ \- Musetta

~*~

**Disclaimer:** Let me put it this way... if I owned Harry Potter, I would have sold it on eBay and moved to Vienna long ago.

Above the fact that his hair perpetually looked like cyclone damage, what annoyed her most of all was that he never seemed quite able to say her name. Dialogue; drabble.

~*~

_"James, what are you doing?"_

_"Er. Just finishing up the Arithma - I was just -"_

_"We haven't had Arithmancy homework in a week."_

_"Well, yeah, since you apparently need to know exactly what I'm writing all the time - I had no idea it mattered so much to you."_

_"Touché. But when it's my name you're writing, perhaps I ought to know why."_

_"No consequence, Evans."_

_"Oh, but I think it is. Because judging from the twelve thousand or so times that it's on here, you know it pretty well. Which doesn't exactly explain why all of this time I was under the impression that you only knew my surname. Kind of strange, don't you think?"_

_"Of course I know your name. Here - we're going to be late to lunch-"_

_"No, you're not getting off that easily. You need to say it. Come off it - and you claim to be Head Boy? I haven't got a problem with calling you James, see? James, James, James -"_

_"Okay, I get it-"_

_"Honestly, I gave up on calling you Potter when I was fifteen. And since you're apparently so fond of doodling my name on anything that'll stand still long enough, the least you could do is return the favor."_

_"What's the big deal, anyway? What do you care what I call you?"_

_"I care a bloody lot, because - I guess - I don't know, it bothers me, all right? So don't think you're getting out of here until you say it, and I'll have you know that I've nearly mastered Freezing large objects, and-"_

_"Oh, believe me, Evans, I have no doubts in your ability to master whatever Flitwick taught us in two days."_

_"Good. So say it."_

_"No. I don't know - later."_

_"If you'd like to use it in a sentence, if that's _easier_ for you, you can do that. It's very simple, you see. For instance, 'Hey, Lily, can you help me with the Potions essay because I'm hopeless?' or 'Lily, you have a really nice name, I don't know why I've had a problem saying it for the past six years' or 'Lily, will you do me the honor of accompanying me to Zonko's on Saturday so I can test a series of increasingly spastic toys on you like I did that one time in third year?' I'm not at all picky, James, but I am quite hungry."_

_"Fine. I - Ev -"_

_"Strike one."_

_"You're not making this easy, you know."_

_"But I'm trying, doesn't that count for something?"_

_"Not really. Okay, all right. I'll say it. I can - fine. Lily. Okay? Is that good? Lily. Lily Evans. That's your name. Can I leave now?"_

_"I suppose. But practice that, will you? I expect to hear it used correctly in a sentence before Saturday. Or a question. Yes, I think a question will do very nicely."_

_"What?"_


End file.
